


Rao, I love you so much

by DaisyViolets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blushing, Dreams, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pining, kara interviews lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyViolets/pseuds/DaisyViolets
Summary: Kara comes to terms with her feelings for Lena... as she is about to interview her. Cue gay panicking.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Rao, I love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> I tried?
> 
> comments appreciated let me know if you think I should continue this or change anything.

It had been less than twelve hours since Kara had realised how she felt about Lena. Sure she loved her of course she did, Kara loved all of her friends. But this was different. With Lena it felt like her heart was going to explode and burst from her chest, like she couldn't imagine ever being apart from her again. The smallest actions that would be insignificant to anyone else rendered Kara utterly useless. If Lena's hand brushed against Kara's when reaching for some paper or a file, you can bet your life Kara would spend the next hour or so steadying her breath.

And now, not twelve hours after realising her true feelings for her best friend, she was about to interview her. There was no way to escape it Snapper would have her head if she missed the deadline. She was just going to have to shove her feelings down and sit next to lena and talk to her for who knows how long.

"How hard can it be?", she thought, "Just focus on the questions and not Lena's intense green eyes or her hands or-".

"Kara you're here!", Lena exclaimed interrupting Kara's train of thought. Probably for the best if Kara was to conduct this interview without gay panicking. Lena led Kara into her office and over to her desk, which wasn't unexpected or unusual. Except Kara had dreamt a very vivid dream about Lena and this desk the night before, and those thoughts were definitely not suitable for an interview. 

"Are you okay Kara?".  
Kara's head snapped up at the sound of Lena's voice and she realised she'd been staring at the edge of Lena's desk. Flustered, Kara reached up to adjust her glasses, avoiding Lena's gaze. 

"Kara are you sure you're ok you're flushed", Lena asked, concern lacing her voice. 

"I- I'm fine Lena don't worry", Kara answered, embarrassed by her blushing, "Let's get started". 

Kara had asked Lena all but one of the questions on her list and jotted down Lena's replies but she was struggling to concentrate with Lena sitting so close to her. She made a mental note to rewrite her work later. Her nerves were shot and her handwriting was mostly unintelligible. 

"So last question", Kara began, relieved it was almost time for her to go back to her loft and overthink everything that had happened with Lena that day. At that moment Lena leant her head back and turned it to either side in an effort to stretch. Eyes closed and shoulders bare thanks to her dress, Lena was a vision and kara absolutely melted. 

"Rao I love you so much", Kara thought. Lena paused abruptly and slowly turned her head back to face kara, disbelief written across her features. 

"What did you say?", Lena asked in shock. 

"I said this is the last question",Kara replied confused. Why was Lena so shocked, and why was she starting to grin? 

Suddenly Lena leant over the desk and grabbed Kara's face, pulling Kara into a kiss. Helpless to everything to do with Lena, Kara let her widened eyes flutter closed and gave into the kiss smiling. It was only when they broke apart for air that Kara realised her love confession hadn't been a thought, but said outloud. Kara groaned in embarrassment and let her head fall into her hands. Lena placed a finger under Kara's chin, lifting her head up gently, and then leaning in, she whispered in her ear, "I love you too darling".


End file.
